swordartonlinefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Sword Art Online Light Novel/Phantom Bullet Band 5
ist das fünfte Buch in der Sword Art Online Light Novel Reihe, veröffentlicht am 10. August 2010. Zusammenfassung Rund ein Jahr ist seit dem Sword Art Online-Vorfall (SAO) vergangen. Kirigaya Kazuto (Kirito) Wurde von Kikuoka Seijirou gebeten ein Spiel namens Gun Gale Online zu untersuchen, gezielt einen Spieler, der sich selbst "Death Gun" nennt und eine Waffe besitzt, die den Tod in der virtuellen Welt mit dem in der realen Welt verbindet. Beim Spieleintritt, trifft Kirito Sinon, die ihm eine Einführung in das Spiel gibt. Beide schreiben sich für das Gun Gale Online Turnier, Bullet of Bullets (BoB) ein. Kirito zeigt seine unglaublichen Fähigkeiten, obwohl er nur ein Neuling im Spiel ist. Auch ist er der einzige Spieler, der als Hauptwaffe ein Schwert anstatt einer Schusswaffe benutzt. Im weiteren Verlauf der Geschichte, findet Kirito heraus, dass die mysteriösen Tode in Verbindung zu der damaligen roten Gilde, in SAO, Laughing Coffin stehen. Kapitel Prolog In einer Bar in Gun Gale Online erklärt XeXeeD, ein erfahrener Spieler, im TV das Versagen des AGI Types aufgrund der sich ständig ändernden Spielebalance. Nun wäre die Zeit gekommen, in welcher STR-VIT Charakter im Vorteil seien. Einige Mitspieler in der Bar meckern über Zekushidos Rede und beschweren sich, wie heuchlerisch er doch sei, da er es doch gewesen war, der den AGI Typ als den Stärksten bezeichnete. Nun stand ein verhüllter Spieler auf, ging in die Mitte der Bar und zog eine automatische Handfeuerwaffe, die eigentlich nicht sonderlich stark war. Er lädt eine Kugel in den Lauf und zielt auf Zekushidos Kopf auf dem Bildschirm und verharrt in dieser Position bis einige in der Bar auf ihn Aufmerksam werden. Einige fingen an zu lachen, da ein PK so nicht möglich wäre. Der mysteriöse Mann bezeichnete Zekushido lautstark als "Fake-Winner" und er solle nun die ware Stärke schmecken. Nach einer Bekreuzigung feuert er eine Kugel auf den Bildschirm ab. Zekushidos Verbindung brach plötzlich ab und der Mann gab sich zu erkennen als "Death Gun" mit seiner Waffe "Death Pistol". Kapitel 1 Kazuto erscheint in einem Edelsüßwaren-Café, nachdem er von Kikzoka Seijirou zur Diskussion eines Vorfalls eingeladen wurde. Er bietet ihm zunächst an, irgendetwas zu bestellen. Die beiden unterhalten sich anschließend über Kriminalitäten in VR-Welten, Verlust der Realität, Intention hinter dem PKing, Überlegenheitsgefühle. Seijirou schwenkt an einem Punkt jedoch um und beginnt die Situation hinter einem Todesfall zu erklären: Herzversagen. Traurigerweise sei das alleine noch nichts Ungewöhnliches, da VR-Spieler manchmal tagelang ohne zu essen und zu trinken in ihrer virtuellen Welt blieben. Allerdings gab zwei Morde im Spiel, die mit zwei in der realen Welt in Zusammenhang zu stehen scheinen. Beide Spieler starben am Herzversagen, nachdem sie von Death Gun erschossen wurden. Seijirou möchte nun erörtern, ob das ein Zufall war, ein Hoax oder doch Realität. Beide kommen zu dem Schluss, dass etwas anderes dahinterstecken muss. Seijirou fragt Kazuto, ob er die Situation untersuchen kann, indem er sich in GGO einloggt und Death Gun konfrontiert. Kazuto akzeptiert die Bitte, nachdem man ihm einen "Lohn" anbot und ihn der Fall selbst interessierte. Kapitel 2 Asuna erinnert sich an die Ereignisse der vergangenen Jahre, während sie auf Kazuto wartet, da sie sich um 15:00 vor einem kaiserlichen Palast verabredet hatten. Zu ihrer Verblüffung sind beide heute die Farben ihrer SAO-Charaktere gekleidet. Nach dem Aufeinanderreffen, erkunden Asuna und Kazuto das Äußere des kaiserlichen Palastes und die Edo Burgruinen. Dort enthüllt auch Kazuto den Grund für die Wahl des kaiserlichen Palastes als Ort ihres Dates, neben dem Fakt, dass er dort zu einem Meeting eingeladen wurde, war das der Palast dem fliegendem Schloss Aincrad ähnelt. Später werden beide gebeten ein Foto einer Familie mit zwei Kindern zu schießen und erhalten zusätzlich auch ein Foto von sich. Asuna teilt Kirito mit, dass sie sich für ihre Zukunft dasselbe Glück wünscht, worauf Kirito erwidert, dass es schon etwas hätte, wenn Yui noch eine kleine Schwester bekommen würde. Beide werden daraufhin sehr verlegen. Asuna kommt auf ihrer Frage zurück, die sie einst gestellt hatte: Den Unterschied zwischen der realen Welt und der virtuellen Welt. Nach Kirito sei es nur die Menge der Informtion, woraufhin er ein Beispiel mit dem Halten der Hand anführt. Die Technologie jedoch diese Barriere eines Tages überschreiten und so könnten Yui, Asuna und Kirito für immer zusammen sein. Nach dem Date, verrät Kazuto Asuna, dass er seinen Avatar temporär in das Spiel Gun Gale Online konvertieren wird. Kapitel 3 Sinon, Ginrou, Dyne, und seine Truppe planen einen Hinterhalt. Als Sinon Dyne und seine Truppe beschreibt, erwähnt sie, wie sie als PvP Team auftreten, in echt jedoch nur eine Gruppe Lügner sind, die auf schwache Gegner in Gruppen zielen, um sie zu überfallen und ihre Items zu nehmen. Sie mochte Dyne nicht. Sie folgt seinen Befehlen, nicht aus Loyalität, sondern, um ihn zu beobachten, um vorbereitet zu sein ihm einen Kopfschuss zu verpassen, sollten sie eines Tages sich auf dem Schlachtfeld begegnen. Als sie anfing GGO zu spielen, wünschte sie sich eigentlich ein harter, emotionsloser Kerl sein zu können. Jedoch konnte man nicht im Spiel von seinem Geschlecht in der realen Welt abweichen. Weil dies nicht möglich war, wollte sie zumindest eine große, muskulöse Frau sein. Der Zufallsgenerator erschaffte ihr damals aber etwas, was noch zierlicher war als sie selbst im realen Leben. Allerdings behielt sie ihren Avatar, da sie von ihrem Freund, der sie in das Spiel eingeladen hatte, überzeugt wurde. Wieder in der Überfallszene: Die Gruppe überfällt eine andere Gruppe von sieben Spielern, die einen verhüllten enthält. Ansonsten befinden sich darunter noch vier optische Blasterträger, ein Spieler mit einem großkalibrigen Laser-Gewehr und ein Spieler mit einer "Minimi". Ginrou wirft spaßeshalber die Frage auf, ob der verhüllte Spieler nicht Death Gun sein könnte. Diese Theorie wird schnell verworfen. Sinon, die den Angriff einleiten soll, möchte zuerst den verhüllten Spieler snipern anstatt den Spieler mit dem Minimi. Dyne lehnt Sinons Angebot ab, was zur Katastrophe führt. Der verhüllte Spieler wurde vermutlich als Bodyguard eingesetzt und trug ein "GE M134 Minigun" - ein schweres Maschinengewehr. Während des Überfalls, wird Ginrou durch die rasend schnellen Schüsse von Behemoths Minigun getötet. Sinon versteckt sich als letzte kampffähige Überlebende ihrer Gruppe vor Behemoths Sperrfeuer, während sie verzweifelt einen Weg sucht Behemoth zu besiegen. Schließlich springt Sinon aus einem Fenster, als sie einen finalen, mächtigen Schuss auf Behemoth abfeuert, der ein großes Loch in seinem Gesicht und Körper hinterlässt und besiegt ihn somit. Kapitel 3 beschreibt unter anderem die zwei Arten von Waffen in GGO, die live Feuerwaffen und die optischen Feuerwaffen, sowie die Vor- und Nachteile jeder Art. Live Feuerwaffen verursachen an Spielern deutlich mehr Schaden, werden jedoch auch von Wind und Luftfeuchtigkeit beeinflusst. Optische Waffen können auf lange Distanzen akkurat schießen, Munition ist leichter, aber kann leicht durch Schutzausrüstung abgewehrt werden. Deswegen benutzt man live Feuerwaffen gegen Spieler und optische Waffen gegen Mobs. Zusätzlich wird berichtet, wie Sinon ihre PGM Ultima Ratio Hecate II erhielt: In einer Ruine fiel sie in eine Falle. Sie sah sich mit einem Bossmonster konfrontiert, akzeptierte, dass sie wohl sterben würde, wollte dennoch sehen, inwieweit sie das Monster bekämpfen konnte. Interessanterweise konnte das Monster sie mit all seinem Waffenarsenal nicht erreichen. Sinon sah sich nicht in der Lage genug Schaden zu verursachen, bemerkte jedoch einen Schwachpunkt: ein kleines Auge auf der Stirn. Nach drei Stunden fiel das Monster. Ihr Belohnungsdrop war das Hecate II Snipergewehr. Sie hätte es für viel Geld verkaufen können, da ihr erhaltener Drop extrem selten war, entschied sich jedoch dagegen, da sie das Spiel nicht um des Geldes Willen spielte, sondern um jeden zu besiegen, der stärker war als sie. Kapitel 4 Asada Shino (Sinon) thinks of how many days of school she has left and that she felt that the school was more like an asylum. Shino walks into a bookstore where she meets her old "friends" Endou and company who had used her in the past and abandoned her and even resorted to call upon her fear of guns to make Shino do their bidding after they parted ways. Shino recalls how Endou and the other two were her first friends but after some time, she discovers Endou and her friends in her room without her along with some men she didn't know. From then on, Shino decided to sever the friendship between her and Endou and company. As Shino tries to leave Endou behind, Endou calls upon Shino's weakness of guns as she makes a gun with her fingers and says "Bang", driving Shino into a state of fear and convulsion. Shino however, is saved by her classmate Shinkawa Kyouji who pretends that he is leading cops to the scene where Endou is bullying Shino. The scene changes to introducing Kyouji and describing how Kyouji had introduced and described Gun Gale Online to Shino in order to help her overcome her fear of guns. This part describes how the avatar "Sinon", a ruthless sniper who became famous in the wasteland of GGO, was created. Kyouji asks Shino about the ambush and Shino describes the failure and how Behemoth slaughtered four of their six members. The chapter moves on to describing the types of players in GGO namely the AGI (Agility) and STR (Strength) types and how the newer guns are inaccessible to AGI types because of the lack of STR in the previous AGI types is needed to wield the newer guns that are more powerful than their predecessor. After splitting ways with Kyouji, Shino returns to her apartment and takes out the gun she had obtained from the previous Bullet of Bullets as a prize, the Procyon SL classified as an optical gun in GGO. It is revealed that Shino initially wanted to choose in-game money over the gun since she could not stand anything related to guns in real life but had decided to receive the gun instead in order to overcome her fear. The scene moves on to describing the death of her father in a car crash while Shino was a child and how her mother regressed into when she was a teenager. It describes how Shino's mother wished for peace and quiet and began to love Shino like a little sister. Shino recalls how the persistent salesman when she was 9 years old may have led to the incident when she was in fifth grade. Shino was at a post office and a burglar burst into the post office she and her mother were at, and threatened to shoot her mother. To protect her mother, Shino took the gun from the burglar and pulled the trigger on him, eventually killing him. This is the event that eventually led to Shino's great fear of guns. In her room, Shino tries to think of how GGO and looking at pictures while killing monsters online with guns can heal the scars and help her overcome her fear. Kapitel 5 Death Gun sieht die Gun Gale Online Nachrichten und liest ein Gespräch zwischen Spielern, die über die Tode von XeXeeD und Usujio Tarako sprechen, hinsichtlich der Tatsache, dass sie von Death Gun getötet wurden. Danach beim Weggehen vom Webbrowser, wiederholt Death Gun seinen Plan zwei weitere Leute im dritten Bullet of Bullets zu töten und dass seine Kraft und Identität unumstritten sind, anderes als die des «schwarzen Schwertmanns» und dass niemand jemals erfahren würde wer er außer Death Gun ist. Das Kapitel endet mit ihm, wie er Sinon und ihre "Ultimate Ratio Hecate II" auf seiner Abschussliste, daran denkend wie "ihr Verstand und Körper seins wird" als er über ihr Bild streicht. Kapitel 6 Kazuto recalls Asuna's expression when he told her that he was going to temporarily transfer his avatar to Gun Gale Online and how he couldn't create and train a new avatar in time to enter the third Bullet of Bullets. Kazuto goes to the hospital where he is greeted by Nurse Aki who suddenly extends both of her hands, and feels Kazuto up and down. Kazuto puts on the AmuSphere and enters the world of GGO and describes the majestic view of Gun Gale Online. Kirito converts his character and to his surprise, he ends up looking like a girl who another player offer a large sum of money due to the rare existence of that character. The character, a rare M9000 type that could only be obtained through having a large amount of playtime, looked exceptionally like a female. After converting into GGO, Kirito meets Sinon who he asks for help and Sinon says that he needs credits to play. Sinon takes Kirito to a casino where Kirito, to everyone's surprise, beats the "impossible" game and earns 300,000 credits which he uses to buy a «Kagemitsu G4» (150,000 credits) and a «FN Five-Seven» along with pre-prepared bullet magazines, a thick bulletproof jacket, a belt-type optical gun shielding field, and some other small equipment. After his shopping spree, Sinon explains how the only instantaneous movement is after being killed and being teleported to the revival area. Sinon follows the explanation by barely making it in time with Kirito to the Bullet of Bullets registration while on the way being surprised with Kirito's exceptional driving skills in the buggy. After the registration, it is shown that Kirito and Sinon are in the same preliminary block but won't meet each other until the finals. The scene moves on to where Kirito and Sinon prepare to change and Sinon finding out that Kirito was a guy, to which she is infuriated by her shamelessness in front of a man as she gives Kirito the cold shoulder. She later ends up giving Kirito the basics to the Bullet of Bullets tournament and tells him that after the explanation, they were officially enemies. The scene moves on to Kirito in the stadium for his first match as he is initially confused but ends up with an amazing win as he astonishes the audience with his amazing swordsmanship as he cut through bullets to defeat his opponent. After the match, Kirito is confronted by a masked man who wore a tattered gray mantle who Kirito suspects to be the renown Death Gun. Death Gun asks Kirito if he's the "real one", referring to Kirito the Black Swordsman from SAO. The scene moves on to Kirito remembering "Laughing Coffin", the killing guild in SAO and it's leader, PoH. Kirito describes PoH as a handsome person who was well-versed in three languages (English, Japanese, and Spanish). Kirito moves on to describing PoH's actual ability as a talented dagger user and how the lawless followers were all attracted to PoH the same way that people were attracted to Heathcliff. Kirito also describes the vanquishing of Laughing Coffin where the himself and 50 others formed a Clearing Group to defeat Laughing Coffin after finding their location through information brokers. Sinon later finds Kirito in the middle of recalling Death Gun and Kirito grabs Sinon's hand and places it on his chest. Kapitel 7 Sinon erinnert sich was zwischen ihr und Kirito passierte, als Kirito ihre Hand griff und sich an ihr festhielt und sie die Wärme seiner Hand spürte, obwohl sie in einer virtuellen Realität sind. Sinon besinnt sich wieder als sie auf das Schlachtfeld zurückkehrt, wo sie ihren Halbfinalgegner erledigt. Die Szene fährt in ihrem Kampf gegen Kirito fort, in dem es scheint, dass Kirito sich absichtlich von Sinon töten lassen will. Dies bemerkend, fordert Sinon Kirito wütend auf ernsthaft zu kämpfen. Kirito entschuldigt sich und bietet Sinon ein Duell an, in dem Kirito Sinons Schusslinie durch ihre Augen im Visier vorhersagt und die finale Runde der Vorauswahl gewinnt. Sinon gibt auf, nachdem Kirito beteuert keine Mädchen zu verletzten. Galerie Vol 05 - 002-003.png|Page 2-3 color illustration Vol 05 - 004-005.png|Page 4-5 color illustration Vol 05 - 006.png|Page 6 color illustration Vol 05 - 007.png|Page 7 color illustration Vol 05 - 008.png|Page 8 color illustration Vol 05 - 069.png|Page 69 illustration Vol 05 - 091.png|Page 91 illustration Vol 05 - 109.png|Page 109 illustration Vol 05 - 123.png|Page 123 illustration Vol 05 - 179.png|Page 179 illustration Vol 05 - 197.png|Page 197 illustration Vol 05 - 223.png|Page 223 illustration Vol 05 - 243.png|Page 243 illustration Vol 05 - 249.png|page 249 illustration Vol 05 - 288.png|Page 288 illustration Chibi 5.png|Chibi illustration Adaptationsnotizen *Die Umkleideszene war nicht Teil der Webversion. Stattdessen stellten sich Sinon und Kirito nach der Anmeldung vor, ohne in die Umkleide zu gehen. Trivia * Die Erwähnung im Volume der Bedeutung des kaiserlichen Tokio Palast in Japan, wird auch in einer anderen Serie des Autors verwendet, Accel World. Referenzen Kategorie:Translate Kategorie:Phantom Bullet Kategorie:Light Novel